violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAM AND BILL BATTLE OVER FAST FOODS!!!
Quotes 1. William: "You could be full! And literally! If you hear the word "food", you'll be hungry again!" Bill: "So?" Violette: "You know what-?" William: "Your stomach will be ready to pop, and you'll hear "food", and be like: OHH, I WANNA EAT EVERYTHING!!! I WANNA EAT TEN BIG MACS!!!" Bill: "My stomach don't pop, I go to the bathroom." 2. William: "Taco Bell." Bill: "No. We're going to get Big Macs." William: "TACO BELL!!!!!" Bill: "NO!! Freaking jerk." Violette: "Look, you guys need to pick one place, BECAUSE IF I MISS MY SHOW I'M NOT GONNA BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!" Plot Violette wants to go to see a Light Show for a Family Night Out, but William and Bill want to go out to get Fast Food. William wants to go to Taco Bell, but Bill wants to go to McDonald's. William and Bill constantly argue on where they go with Bill thinking he should get his way because he's driving but Violette was worried that the fact the Family left at the last minute because of William being on Xbox and his parents waiting on him and she will miss the Light Show because they will close soon if they make a stop to get food first. During the argument along the way during the Family Night Out the family argue like mentioning different types of food they have back in the house. William strongly argues that they do not have any food at the house no matter how many times Violette tries to convince him otherwise. William is really referring to food that's easy to make, food that he likes, or junk food. Bill mentions he has some Pigs Feet, but Violette and William comment that it's disgusting but Bill disagrees and says it's good. William complains that he hates the Holiday Light Show due to his lack of Holiday Spirit and takes off his Baltimore Raven Jacket after being frustrated about how Bill won't take him to Taco Bell with Bill thinking he likes the McDonald's Triple Cheeseburgers. After some arguing and drama the camera was cut when the Family got close to McDonald's along with a Burger King nearby (which Violette mentions but William refuses to go to Burger King as well) William gets to his Breaking Point and has had enough of his Dad's Stubbornness and gets out of the car and runs away. Violette gets out of the car too and chases William to get him to come back. William then wanted to go home. After chasing William, Violette realized that Bill drove off to McDonald's to get his Big Macs leaving William and Violette stranded with the Family Night Out ruined. William was lying on the edge of the pavement in the woods, he thought that Violette found a dead body which was disgusting and tells William to get up. William asks his mom in an angry way if he's getting Taco Bell or not and Violette replies saying he can get his Taco Bell and going to the Light Show afterwards. William then says "Were going to Taco Bell and we're going home" and Violette replies they are not and saying that Bill took off and left him and not caring about him and don't know where he's at. Category:Videos Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Face Reveal Category:Divorce Threat Category:Violette's Moments Category:Bill's Moments Category:Violette Getting Bullied Category:Arguments Category:Fighting Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Burgers Category:Bill saying jerk